I hate everything about you
by zxna21
Summary: title subject to change. this is the story of a girl who went through a big change and lost a lot to get where she is. mess with her, and you are more likely to lose blood then housepoints. HGSS rated M for later ch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I take no credit. It all belongs to the Harry Potter people, and if you do not know who they are, then this is the wrong story for you. The song is **"(I Hate) Everything About You" **by THREE DAYS GRACE

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 1: The end and a beginning

She ran with all she had in her. She just had to get away from all their faces, she just couldn't handle his disappointed look, and the others look of why all over his face and eyes. She had to run; there was no question about it. She didn't even know why she did it, she just had.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Hermione had loved him for about a year now, but she wasn't expecting them to find out like they had. She didn't know why she loved him, it seemed like she should hate him with every fiber of her body, but she didn't. And even though she loved him, now that she had run away, she wasn't so sure that she loved him, seeing as she didn't miss him at all.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

Hermione had just come back from her time with him, the time that she only got at night and cherished so much. She had walked up to the dorm room to go to sleep, when she came through the portrait hole, there they were, just waiting for her to come back. Harry and Ron sat there with sullen looks on their faces.

"Where were you tonight?" Ron asked while standing up.

"Well… I was finishing up my rounds." She answered, applauding herself for her quick lie that she came up with.

"At 3 clock in the morning? I think not. Who were you with? I want to know. As your boyfriend I have a right to know who you were cheating on me with." By the end of his speech Ron was yelling.

"Ron, I'm not cheating on you with anyone."

"Just tell me one thing, is it a student or a teacher?" He asked wile turning around because he just look at her anymore.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

"It isn't anyone Ron, I'm not cheating on you at all" she said almost pleadingly. All the while Harry was just sitting there letting it all sink in. He had figured out who she was with, at least he thought he had, but Ron didn't tell him who they were waiting up for when he told him to wait and not go to bed.

"If your not cheating on me, then where did you get that hicky on your neck?"

"I… Well… He… What hicky?"

He then grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and brought her to him, then he brushed her hair away from the left side of her neck and pointed to the hicky. "This one." He said in a voice just like that of her secret lover. She then pushed him away and said "It was..." but she never had a chance to finish her sentence because before she said a name Harry interjected with a name.

"Snape. It was Snape wasn't it. You have been giving him looks for the past 2 months or so." Both Hermione's and Ron's head turned to Harry in astonishment. Hermione had a look of horror on her face that he had found out, and before she could get rid of it, Ron looked over to her and saw it.

"It was him, wasn't it. You've been fucking a teacher behind my back, and not just any teacher our hated Potions Master, Snape. Do you even love him, or me for that matter, or are you just some dirty little whore?" By the time he had finished his sentence, Hermione was backing up towards the portrait hole. "Don't you walk away without answering me Hermoine. And if you say you love him, I just don't know what I will do."

"I… I don't know what I feel for him."

"How can you even contemplate the idea of loving him, you should hate him with every fiber of your being."

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"I… I just don't know anymore." And with that she ran out of the portrait hole never to be seen again. Ron went on to finish school, and after he graduated, he proceeded to kill himself because he just couldn't live with Hermoine. Harry went on to kill Voldemort, but in the fighting he died, completing the prophecy. Snape continued to teach potions at Hogwarts, but he never got over the loss of his young lover. He never took another to his bed after she left in her 5th year. Hermoine transferred to a Dark Arts school and after she graduated, she was killed.

* * *

It is now 10 years after the death of Hermoine, and Hogwarts is in need of a new DADA professor. Dumbledore had told the whole staff that he had found someone, but that she wasn't going to be coming until the day before term started, and that day was today. The whole staff was waiting for his return to see who the new DADA teacher would be. Dumbledore did not return until an hour after the sun had gone down. When he returned, he came in with a woman in all black, with a long black cape like coat thingy, and black sunglasses. She had pale skin, and light brown hair, and overall just looked like she was dead, or a Malfoy, but mostly like she was dead. She scanned the crowd and her eyes lingered a little longer on Severus, no-one but him noticed. She then walked up to him and asked, "Do I have your permission to sleep in the dungeons for the duration of my stay?"

He gave her a weird look and then answered, "Yes, but may I ask of the reason why?"

She looked at all of them in turn and then stated "For reasons not everyone needs to know." With that she took her leave of them and led her stuff down to the dungeon (A.N. they were floating behind her the whole time.) All the teachers looked at each other then parted to their own rooms. Severus ran to catch to her, but when he did, he saw that she was standing outside of her door about to pull out her wand.

"Here, let me get that for you." He said in an all too cool voice. She just moved out of the way for him to do the honors, and that he did, and then accompanied her into her new living quarters for the rest of the year. After sitting down, he proceeded to try to make conversation. "You know your hair reminds me of someone I once loved, but she disappeared about 12 years ago. Her name was Hermoine Granger. She was the brightest student I ever had."

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me**

She then took off her glasses and she had the darkest eyes anyone had ever seen, they were darker than midnight herself. "I see. Not that I don't care, but will you please depart from my chambers so that I may unpack, and get my classes ready for tomorrow?" she asked while walking to the door to hold it open for him as if saying "I want you gone now."

"Of course, I shall be on my way then." He looked at her and then with a billow of his robes was gone. She then slumped against the wall and thought about her new classes tomorrow. She then made her way to the DADA room on the 4th floor. Once she got in there she proceeded to spell all the windows shut permanently, and made it so no sunlight could get in. She then proceeded back to her rooms to change for sleep and hopefully get some to.

The new teacher had slept all day and was not up until the train pulled into the station that night with all the students.

TBC

Ok, now if you want me to contune, then YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!! If you don't review, then I will not know how you feel about the story and if you want me to contune or not. Also flames are welcome to a certain degree of hotness, and any ideas are always welcome. I shall try to stay on top of my stories now and I will try to have at least one more chapter for each story before I leave for camp next month. PLEASE REVIEW!! I shall not update without reviews. NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES!!!


	2. The new teacher and her little world

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back, for how long, I know not, but I should be able to update at least on chapter for each story wile I am up in Israel. Ok, so we all know the drill, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR SHALL I EVER, NOR SHALL I EVER BE RICHER THAN THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND JUST BECAUSE OF ONE BOOK SERIES. So that is all on my part, now on to the story, ya.

Thought ''

Speech ""

Chapter 2: The new teacher and her little world

God did she hate children. They were loud and obnoxious, and just didn't know when to shut up and sit down. Just because it was a new school year and they were seeing all their friends again didn't mean they had to do it in her class. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!! Now, I am not like you other DADA teachers, I don't take any crap from anyone, no matter who your dad, or grand dad, or whatever is." As she said that, she wrote the "I don't take any crap from anyone" on the board. Well she didn't write it, the chalk wrote it itself as she said the words. "Now, my name is Hermione Midnight, but you will all just call me Professor." A hand immediately shot in the air on one side of the room and a sinker came from the other side. "Yes Miss Weasly?"

"Why is there no sunlight in the room, it is not the dungeons up here on the fourth floor, so why are all the windows sealed shut with magic?"

"That is not of your concern. I happen to not like sunlight, so I don't want it in my class. Now, don't ask anymore stupid questions, and if I hear one more sinker out of you Mr. Malfoy and you will have detention with Professor Snape before you can say "I'm going to tell my father." His mouth (which was hanging open at this point) snapped shut with a click. The class went on pretty much without any problems, and thankfully no-one got detention because our Professor Midnight had yet to ask if she could give her students detention with him. O well, she would ask him whenever she got around to it.

* * *

Snape was pacing around his study after dinner. The new teacher had not shown up for dinner and he had heard some rumors about her name from his Slytherins. They were saying that she had then name of that famous witch who had died 10 years ago. They were saying that her name was Hermione Midnight. 'There is no way she can be MY Hermione. The Profit said she was dead. She was said to have died 10 years ago. How can she be alive now? And if it is her, then why in the seven hells didn't she call.' Snape could not answer any of these questions he had, so he decided to go to the source.

As he walked down the hall towards her room he heard a scream come from that direction. He took off running and tried to break down the door. The wards on it were very strong so he had to spend about 5 minutes disarming them. When he finally got into her room, he looked around but didn't see anyone one or anything. Panic started to set in when he heard growls coming from the master bed room. He ran to the door and tried to rip it open, but failed. Again there were wards on it and these ones were stronger than the one on the ones on the front door. It took him another 8 minutes to break those ones. When he finally did get through, he threw open the doors and then saw a black blur jump onto the ceiling. He looked up and saw a big black tiger with white stripes gripping the ceiling for dear life. The tiger looked at him then at the wall were a cockroach the size of a cup was just sitting on the wall as if it belonged there. Snape looked from the roach to the cat back to the roach. He pulled out his wand and proceeded to blast the bug into oblivion. The tiger then jumped down gracefully down from the ceiling and on the jump down changed back into Hermione who landed gracefully on her feet.

"Thank you, but I had it covered. Now if you will please depart Mr. Snape, I have somewhere I have to be." As she said this, she started walking to the door to escort him out.

"No, I shall not be leaving and nor shall you. We have to talk about some things first." He grabbed her upper arm as he said that totally ignoring the fact that she was just hissing at a cockroach instead of thinking like a witch.

She turned around and stared straight into his eyes. "We have nothing to talk about." She said that with silted eyes, and rage voice

"Yes we do Hermione Jane Granger. Let's start with why you didn't call me at all? Or tell me why you faked your death? Or tell why you ran away and never thought to give me a call to tell me you are well or I don't know, ALIVE!"

"It was none of your business to know what went on in my life. Are you my boyfriend? No. My lover? No. My husband? Sure as hell not! I had no reason to tell you anything. What I did with my life was my business and my business alone. Not yours or anyone else's. "

"You ran out on me. I didn't know why. I didn't know where you went, and I was… was… scared for you. I thought that the Dark Lord had gotten you. I didn't know what had happened and for two years I looked for you, and then what do you think went through my mind when I read in the Profit that Hermione Jane Granger was dead. I didn't know what to do. They had to pull me out of class and find a replacement because I was about to kill the students in my grief for you. It took a full year of convincing to get my job back from the Headmaster."

"Aww, poor Severus went through heartbreak. I went through death smart one. I had no reason to call anyone from my past life. I owed nothing to them; they just made my life hell." As she said this, she noticed a black raven land on the bed post.

"What about all your..."

"You have to go, now. I have places I have to be. Go, NOW!" Severus could see the frantic look in her eyes. Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong here.

"Hermione what is wrong. You look scared."

"You just can't be here. They won't allow you to be here."

"Who are they?"

"They are here, and they are mad as fuck." At that point, she turned around and started pushing him towards the door.

"Who are they? Hermione, stop pushing me away." As he said this he pushed her away to get her to stop pushing him towards the door. She was not expecting this and ended up falling face first onto the ground. The second she connected with the ground, there were 3 guys around her making sure she was ok. They then looked toward him and started to growl low in their throats.

"Leave him be. He knew not of who he was dealing with."

"He deserves to be punished for what he did. He should not have been touching you, at all." As they said that, they started advancing on him.

"I said LEAVE HIM BE!! HE IS NOT TO BE HARMED! Back away from him and get the room ready for the meeting. Now Severus you really have to go. I can only hold them back for so long. Now, I have a meeting to run if you will excuse me." With that, she pushed him out the door were he landed on his ass. She then slammed the door shut in his face before he could offer up any argument. "Now, down to business. When shall the other Lords be arriving?"

"We don't know Hermione. You know the Lords, it can never be said if they shall arrive on time. But the room is ready for when they do arrive. As too that man that was touching you, he should not have been."

"Yes I know, but he does not. He knows not of who or what I am. I will not have him find out from you 3 either. I will tell him in my own time if I decide to tell."

"Well you will have to tell him eventually, what do you think he will do when he is walking towards his rooms and what does he see, but you feasting on some poor innocent muggle right outside of your rooms."

"He would not see that because I would have enough sense to do it inside my rooms, and he would not be able to get through my wards, which reminds me, I have to make them stronger, he was able to get in here to easily, granted I didn't make them that strong too begin with. I only had a night to prepare for class and get basic wards up. Whatever, it matters not; he will not be able to get in again."

"Hermione, the other Lords have arrived, where would you like me to tell them to sit."

"Tell them to meet me in the drawing room. I shall be there in a second." After he had left the room Hermione went and sat on her bed. She then put her head in her hands as a single tear slipped out. She didn't know why she was crying, she shouldn't be crying, and she knew that. Maybe it was just all the built up emotion was starting to leak out, she hadnent cried once 10 years, since the day she had died. As she cried, one of the 3 guys, who were known as hers brothers and guardians, named Marcus, came in to check on her. He saw her crying and went to her side to comfort her. She tried to push him away but he held her anyway.

"He is the reason you are so dark when it comes to the matters of the heart." All she could do was nod her head into his chest seeing as she couldn't make any sounds as her face was buried in his chest. "Do you want me to talk to…"

"NO! Don't talk to him; I will deal in my own time. He needs time and I don't want him dragged into our world. Not yet, not ever! I don't need him in my world anymore."

"Hermione, he left you cracked, and broken."

"No, my ex-best-friends did that to me. They betrayed me, so I betrayed them. It is the way of the vampire."

"You were not a vampire when it happened. You were a lost, scarred young women whose friends rejected the man her heart had chosen."

"No, I was not a realized vampire at the time, but I still had the blood of my parents running through me, even if I didn't know."

"No Hermione, you ran because you were scared, not because you were fighting back. Then, you went and studied the Dark Arts so no-one could ever hurt you again; it was your way of protecting yourself. Now, no-one can get into your tightly woven shield, and you don't want to change it. You like it that way so no-one can hurt you. Let me in too help you."

"No, I have a meeting to conduct. Now, if you will excuse me." With that, she stood up and straightened her cloths.

He sighed and then answered "Of course my Lady. I shall alert the other Lords." He walked out of the room and left her to collect herself before the meeting. She stood there thinking about what he said. 'He couldn't be right, could he? Why did I run? I ran because… why did I run? Is he really right, could I really have run in fear?' These were the final thought that ran through her head as she made her way to the door. As she walked through the door, it was like a transformation took place. A cold hard mask fell into place and she turned into the Lord of the Territory, Hermione Midnight.

TBC

AN: Ok all, I'm going to end it here, I hope you like the new chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. It will only get better from here. Reviews help me update faster. No reviews, no fast updates. Ok, if you have any suggestions that you might have for any of my fanfictions, just add it to the review. thanks a bunch, love you all.


End file.
